The BreakUp
by summerchic40
Summary: Alec and Magnus are two completely different people...Maybe they're a little too different...Alec/Magnus. Rated T mostly for language right now
1. Chapter 1

_This is something I've been wanting to write about for a while now and I finally mustered up the courage. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Disclaimer: As many times as I've wished for it, I do not own these characters._

Chapter 1

Alec eyed the shirt that Magnus was holding up for him. It was purple and had a symbol on the front that Alec had never seen before.

"I don't know about that one Magnus," Alec said. The two of them had spent the entire day in the mall shopping. That morning Magnus had claimed to be tired of all the clothes he already had so he dragged Alec out of the house to find something new. The only thing wrong was that everything in the bags they were now carrying was for Alec.

"Why not?" Magnus demanded. "It's perfect for you." Alec watched his boyfriend put one hand on his hip while holding the shirt closer to Alec. "Just take the shirt."

"No, I don't want it," Alec answered.

"There's nothing wrong with it, though," Magnus countered with a slight edge to his voice.

"Magnus, I already said I don't want it," Alec's voice hardened in response to Magnus's.

"Fine," Magnus said. "Let's go." He put the shirt back on the rack, turned, and started walking away without bothering to check if Alec was following.

* ~ *

When they made it back home to the apartment they now shared, Alec was in a pretty good mood. Ever since the war with Valentine, everything had been extremely peaceful. There were hardly any more attacks from demons. Jace and clary had their own apartment a few blocks from the Institute. Isabelle hadn't changed at all but Alec couldn't bear to live there with his parents since he'd told them about Magnus. After getting over the shock of the whole situation, they began to question Alec endlessly about Magnus. Alec decided that things would be easier if he just moved in with Magnus, who had been ecstatic when Alec had asked him about it.

To add to all the good things going on, Magnus hadn't forced him to put on the clothes they'd bought and model them for him like he had last time. Instead he'd sat the bags down in the closet and left the bedroom without a word.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Magnus to return but he ended up staying there for over ten minutes before deciding to go get him.

"Magnus," he called. There was no answer.

Alec walked all around the apartment before he saw Magnus stretched on the couch watching reruns of _America's Next Top Model_.

Alec went to stand in front of the tv. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Watching tv," Magnus answered in a dead voice without looking away from the screen.

Alec was surprised. In the few months that they'd become official, Magnus had never been this cold to Alec.

"Magnus, are you ok?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine," he answered in the same dead voice. "Why do you ask?"

Alec was having trouble forming a complete thought. "Well-" he stared at Magnus open-mouthed. "You seem different."

"Mmmm," was all Magnus said.

Alec stared for a few more moments before returning to the bedroom. He changed out of his t-shirt and jeans and put on a pair of hot pink pajama pants Magnus had bought him and walked back out to the living room. Magnus was still lying on the couch when he walked in.

"I'm going to bed," Alec said.

"All right then," Magnus said.

Alec walked back to the bedroom and assumed Magnus was about to follow him like he usually did. He climbed into bed and waited wondering what was taking Magnus so long. _There's obviously something going on_, Alec thought. _Magnus isn't acting right. Maybe I said something, or did something…_

Before he could think of what the problem might be, Alec fell asleep.

* ~ *

The next morning Alec woke up feeling empty. He lay there for a moment trying to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from when he heard soft snoring. Completely forgetting about what he'd just been feeling, he smiled and rolled over to stare at Magnus's sleeping form. Since the first morning waking up there, Alec knew he'd never see anything more beautiful than a sleeping Magnus. His mouth hung open and slack, his ink dark hair, free from all the gel, smoothed across the pillow, and his face without all the glitter and makeup looked so peaceful that it reminded Alec more of an angel than Jace with his golden halo of hair.

As he lay there staring at Magnus, he almost forgot about his behavior from yesterday. Almost.

_Maybe he was just upset about something and he hasn't told me about it yet, _Alec though hopefully. _I bet it has nothing to do with me._

He leaned over to kiss Magnus awake.

"Good morning," he said softly as Magnus's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Magnus just stared at Alec with a completely blank expression before rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Alec felt his mouth fall open but couldn't get his brain to send the message for it to close. All he could do was stare after Magnus. When he did get his brain started again, he was instantly furious. Magnus had never treated him like this. He threw the covers off himself, jumped out of the bed and practically ran into the bathroom.

"Magnus, what the hell is going on?" he nearly screamed.

Magnus didn't seem to notice the anger. He continued combing through his hair and said in his usual smooth voice, "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean?" Alec couldn't believe what he was saying. He didn't curse often and here he was…twice in less than a minute. "Ever since we got home yesterday, you've been acting like I wasn't even here?"

Silence…

"Look at me!" _I've finally lost my mind, _Alec thought to himself. _I've been doing so good lately, but this stupid warlock has actually succeeded in driving me crazy. _Bringing himself back into reality, Alec took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Magnus, please. Tell me what the problem is. I can help fix it."

Magnus seemed to take his time thinking about the answer and for a moment Alec was afraid that he was being ignored. When he was about to say something else, Magnus spoke.

"You are."

More silence.

"What?"

"I said you're the problem, Alec." Magnus still wouldn't look at him. He'd turned his back to Alec so they couldn't even see each other in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" It was Alec's turn to ask.

"I think we should-" Magnus stopped. Alec wondered if he was having as hard a time finding words as Alec was. "I think you should go."

Alec lost count on how many times Magnus had made him speechless in the past twenty-four hours.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Alec's voice broke on the last word but he didn't care enough right now to be mad at it.

Magnus slowly turned around to look Alec in the eyes. In that moment, Alec thought he saw something that almost looked like pain in the warlock's eyes but it was gone so fast he guessed it must have been his own imagination. The expression on Magnus's face reminded Alec of the one Magnus used to wear when he and Alec were out in public before everyone knew about their relationship. Formal, impersonal, and closed-off. Alec didn't think he'd ever see that again and seeing it now was more than he could take.

He ran from the bathroom without another word, straight to the bedroom to change clothes. He had to get out of there before the tears started falling.

Less than two minutes later, he was half-running down the street in the direction of the Institute. He didn't think twice about the people staring at him as he passed. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around what Magnus had said…and didn't say. Alec was the problem? How? Since when? Yesterday, they'd been completely happy, right? _Obviously not, _a voice in Alec's head told him. _You had to screw this up too._

Alec felt another sob shake through him as he knocked on the door on the Institue. Normally he would have just walked in but his mind wasn't functioning properly at the moment. The door opened revealing an always-stunning, and shocked Isabelle."By the Angel, Alec, what happened? What's going on?" she asked, voice reaching higher with her anxiety at seeing Alec crying.

Alec stared at his sister through his tears for a moment, trying to think of what to tell her. He didn't even know what had happened himself.

"Magnus," was all he could manage to say before another set of sobs broke through him and he fell into Isabelle's arms.

_**A/N:**__ So here it is. How was it? Please be honest as always. If there's anything wrong with it, let me know. I'll post the next part when I get enough reviews. __J_


	2. Chapter 2

_I really appreciate all the reviews and story alerts for the first chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this. Here it is! Enjoy!_

_Oh wait…I thought I should warn you that I changed the story to Alec's point of view(first-person). The first chapter was mostly Alec's point of view but in third person. I hope you guys don't mind the change…_

_Disclaimer: the usual…_

Chapter 2 :

"Alec, have you tried calling him?"

Isabelle was sitting in the too-big chair behind the desk in the library of the Institute while I lay stretched out on the couch in the same position I'd been in for hours.

"Yes, I already told you I called him yesterday and he didn't answer," I said into the cushions of the couch.

"You only called once?" Isabelle sounded a little upset. "My dear brother….this is all so new to you."

"Thanks Isabelle. Way to make me feel better," I replied sitting up and gazing out the window. Just because she has a different guy every week, she thinks she can talk down to me.

I'd been staying here at the Institute for the past three days. I'd cried for hours when I'd first arrived but Isabelle stayed by my side the entire time. Not asking questions or telling me to get over it. Just holding me and getting tissues every so often. My parents had checked on me a few times but they seemed to be too uncomfortable to actually help me. After all, what were you supposed to say to your son after his boyfriend just broke up with him?

"Sorry Alec. I meant that you should keep calling him."

"Why?"

"Because," Isabelle sounded exasperated. "That's just the way it works. You keep calling the person until they answer."

"Isabelle, are you sure?" I wasn't convinced. That didn't sound like the kind of idea that would work on Magnus and I wasn't sure how much more rejection I could take. "I don't think he's going to answer."

She got up from her seat, came to sit next to me, and put her arm around my shoulders. "Alec, there's something strange about this entire situation. What reason did Magnus give for breaking up with you?"

I took a deep breath and told Isabelle everything…how Magnus had suddenly become distant and how he said that I was "the problem." I'd been through this conversation so many times with Isabelle over the past three days that it didn't even hurt to talk about it anymore. I just continued to stare out the window and spoke in a voice I didn't recognize.

"Alec get up." She gabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the door of the library. I didn't bother to make an effort to stop her."Where are we going?" I asked, not really caring. She was still dragging me by the hand.

"To Magnus's," she said simply. This time I dug his heels into the floor. There was no way Isabelle was getting me to Magnus's apartment.

"No," I practically screamed. I cleared my throat and tried to speak more calmly. "Isabelle, I really don't want to see him right now."

"But Alec, I know that if you just go talk to him, you two can work this out. Magnus loves you and you-"

"No, Isabelle," I replied firmly. "If Magnus loved me he wouldn't have left me."

Isabelle stood with her hands on her hips and stared back at me. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

I stared blankly. Why would I say it if I didn't believe it?

"Alec, you can't really be that obtuse." She strode forward to put a hand on each side of my face. The gesture reminded me of what Magnus used to do whenever I started to panic about something. "Don't forget how much Magnus went through for you…all the trouble you put him through."Of course I hadn't forgotten about that. Coming to heal my fellow shadowhunters whenever one of us was hurt. Helping us with the fight on Valentine's ship. Giving me space to realize I'd been wrong about my feelings about Jace for so long… "Are you trying to make me feel guilty? It's working in case you were wondering." With that I turned and started towards my room, ignoring Isabelle behind me calling my name.

* ~ *

Two hours later I woke to an empty stomach. I rolled out of bed, still wearing the clothes I'd had on earlier and started for the kitchen. I was almost half way there when I heard my mother and Isabelle talking quietly in one of the side rooms. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't heard my name come from my mother's mouth.

"…no idea they were so serious. What are we supposed to do?"

I tiptoed closer to the door. I normally wouldn't approve of eavesdropping, especially not on my parents but they were talking about me and Magnus. I had no idea how they felt about our…break-up and since they wouldn't talk to me about it face-to-face, I was forced to listen to others' conversations.

"I've tried getting him to go talk to Magnus but he won't go with me," Isabelle was saying. "I know that if I can get them in a room together, they could work this out.""But Izzy, how? He seems so certain that it's over," Mom said. Her voice sounded oddly pinched, the way it got when she was trying not to cry. "I can't remember the last time he was this devastated. He barely eats. He only talks if you say something to him first. He stays in his room all day and if he's not there he's lying down in the library. Has he gone outside at all since he came back?"All this was true, but it sounded much worse coming from my mother than it did in my head. True, I didn't have much of an appetite for food or conversation. I did spend a lot of time in my room and I hadn't set foot outside the Institute in three days, but so what? I mean, I HAD just lost the love of my life. Of course I still loved him, and it was safe to say this in my head.

"Well Mom, what do you expect? Alec loved Magnus," Isabelle said. Damn, had I told her that? "I'm pretty sure he still does." Was I really that obvious? "Just give me time and I'll think of something. No Downworlder is going to break up with my brother." Uh oh…I could hear the determination in her voice. Before I'd realized that the conversation was over, Isabelle came storming out the room and almost walked right into me."Alec, what are you-" she began but she stopped and narrowed her eyes at me. "How long were you standing there?"

I just stared at her and shook my head slowly. "Alec you know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations," she said. "Isabelle, whatever you are planning, it's not going to work. There's no way you can change Magnus's mind after he's made it up." If anyone knew how stubborn the warlock could be it was me."Dear brother, don't worry," she said, reaching out to pat me on the shoulder. "You just stay here and I'm going to fix all your problems." And with that she turned and walked away.

Sometimes the girl could be so sure of herself that she reminded me of Jace but it wasn't like she could do anything to hurt me worse than what Magnus did.

* * *

_I typed this is a bit of a hurry so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Again, I apologize for this being so late. I hope you guys liked it. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long to post this :/ _

Chapter 3

I rang the doorbell for the third time, glad that Alec wasn't here to stop me like he had the first time we'd come here. I'd half expected him to follow me but he didn't. I guess he didn't have enough faith in me to know that my plan would work. Not that it was much of a plan. I was just going to tell Magnus the truth.

After a few more moments, the door slowly opened to reveal the warlock in his usual fabulousness. A black sleeveless vest over a fishnet shirt and tight, black leather pants. Well the fishnet and leather were expected, but black? Since when did Magnus where so much black?

"Hello, Miss Isabelle. I'm sorry to tell you that whichever of your fellow Shadowhunters needs my help, I'm not in the mood so you might as well-" He started closing the door and I had to stick my foot out to keep it open.

"Magnus, I'm pretty sure that once I tell you which Shadowhunter I'm here for, you will reconsider." I couldn't help the coldness that slid into my voice. I was pretty pissed at him for hurting my brother.

He let out a sigh and opened the door for me to walk through. "Look, Isabelle. Alec and I are over. There's nothing more to be said."

I ignored him and walked past him farther into the apartment. When I got to the living room, I went over to the pink couch and sat down. Magnus stood in the doorway and watched while I started to examine my nails. They were so hard to take care of with all the fighting I had to do but still I tried.

"So what is it going to take to get you leave?" he asked, walking to stand in front of me.

"What's it going to take to get you and Alec back over here?" I countered, still looking at my nails.

"I already told you that we're over. I doubt Alec wants anything else to do with me," he said.

"How would you know what Alec wants?" I started to tell him about Alec's moping but I didn't want him to know it was that bad just yet.

Magnus sighed again and walked out of the room. I was afraid he was going to avoid me so I followed him. He went to the kitchen, straight to the refrigerator and got out some liquid with a reddish brown twinge. After he poured himself a glass, he turned around and saw me eyeing it which disgust.

"This is my happy drink. I don't think you'd want any. I'm not sure your system would like it too much," he grinned and started to look more like the Magnus I first met.

"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask when he took a sip.

"Doesn't matter. You're not getting any." He leaned back against the counter. "So why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about? I'm here for my brother, of course," I said heatedly. How could he sit here and talk so casually about this? I was sure that he'd be just as broken up about this as Alec.

"I already told you that there's nothing more to say." I felt like screaming at him, but I couldn't do that just yet. I had to get him talking.

"Magnus, I just have one question. I came all this way and I'm not leaving without you giving me a serious answer," I said firmly. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. "I want to know why."

"Why what?" he asked, too innocently. I never understood how Alec put up with his attitude.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I want to know why you broke up with Alec."

"How do you know I broke up with him? Maybe he broke up with me."

"Please, Magnus. Alec showed up at the Institute crying that morning. He told me that you told him to leave," I said, studying his face for the slightest reaction but there wasn't one.

"Well I thought it was time both of us had a little break," he said.

"A break?" I asked. This was what I told my boyfriends when I was tired of them and wanted someone new. Surely this wasn't the case with Alec and Magnus. The two had been through hell for each other. That kind of bond wasn't something a person ever just got tired of.

I realized that Magnus wasn't the type of person to just give someone exactly what they wanted so I decided to attack him the way that I thought would work best.

"You know Alec is devastated," I told him and waited for some of that carelessness to be wiped from his face. I knew how Magnus felt for my brother, even if he didn't want to admit it. "He cried most of the day when he came back to the Institute. He's barely speaks to anyone. He doesn't eat and he hasn't set foot outside the Institute since he came back." By the time I was finished I was pretty upset again. I was trying to take deep breaths to calm myself but it wasn't working. The only thing that could have made me feel better would have been seeing Magnus's face fall and him crying like my brother but it didn't happen. He just straightened himself from the counter he was leaning on and walked over to where I was standing.

"Miss Isabelle, I think it's time you left."

"No."

"Yes.""No," I said more forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I let you into my house, Little Miss Shadowhunter, because I like you. You're about to wear out your welcome," he said tightly.

"Are you threatening me, warlock?" There was no way he was going to throw me out of there, even if it is his place. "I'm sure the Clave wouldn't want to hear about something like that."

"I don't give a damn what your Clave says. Besides, I doubt they would do anything since you're only here as a favor to your gay brother." He smiled smugly, knowing that he was probably right. Of course the Clave didn't exactly disapprove of Alec's sexuality, but they weren't too excited to find out about it.

"I'm not here as a favor to Alec. I'm here on my own accord. He didn't even want me to interfere, but since when do I listen to my brother?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. When I looked up at Magnus his eyes were staring directly at mine and his mouth was slightly open.

"Magnus?"

"What did you just say?" He still looked dumbstruck.

"I said I came here on my own. Alec didn't want me to do anything."

"So he didn't send you? He didn't tell you to come?" he asked.

"No. Magnus, what's the big deal?" I asked. "Why do you look so freaked out?"

"I thought Alec sent you here," he said more to himself than to me. "This isn't going the way it's supposed to."

"The way it's supposed to? Magnus, what are you talking about?"

He looked up at me like he'd just remembered I was there.

"You have to go. Now."

"Magnus, we've already been through this. I'm not going anywhere until you-"

"I'm serious this time. You need to leave." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I started to dig my heels into the floor or snatch my arm away but the look on his face made me decide against it. He seemed to be concentrating so hard on something that he was getting crinkles between his eyebrows.

"Magnus, are you alright?" I asked when he got me to the door."Yeah, I just realized that things aren't going the way I planned. You have to go so I can fix it." He still didn't seem to be talking to me. The frantic look in his eyes, told me that he wasn't going to be making much more sense today so I just opened the front door and walked out.

I walked slowly on the way home, trying to think of what to tell Alec. I'd told him that I was going to fix this but I couldn't figure out how. Magnus seemed to be doing just fine, but I still wasn't sure if I believed it. I knew Magnus loved my brother and to just throw him away, for any reason, would be completely unlikely.

But what about that episode at the end of our little meeting? He'd freaked out and said something about some plans that went wrong. Huh….maybe he was losing his mind being without Alec.

* * *

_Well there it is! How'd you like it?_

_From what I'm planning right now, there will only be one more chapter left. Aren't you guys excited to know how it's going to end? Don't you want to know what's wrong with Magnus? Well review so I can post the next part!! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I realize that this is ridiculously late and most of you probably don't even care how the story ends anymore but I must finish this. I have almost finished chapter 5 which will be the last chapter. I also have another story I want to do that revolves around Alec and Magnus but I'm not allowing myself to write it until I finish this one :) So here you go. I know it's short but I felt it would be better if I seperated it from the very end.**

**Oh yeah...I almost forgot. I'm also working on Alec's Family Reunion but I admit that I'm not trying as hard to finish it. Please don't hate me for it but I ran out of inspiration for that a long time ago. I do promise to finish it eventually, but I can't yet tell you when to expect it.**

Chapter 4

I lay across my bed staring at the bare wall thinking how life couldn't get any worse when Isabelle burst through my door.

"Your boyfriend is impossible," she said with her hands on her hips.

I just rolled over moaning that I didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't seem to hear me though.

"What are you still doing in bed? It's almost noon."

"Isabelle, could you please leave me alone?" I asked. I hated being rude to my sister after all the support she'd shown me but I really didn't feel like hearing to her voice.

"No, Alec! I'm tired of you moping around. You're going down there to talk to Magnus." Judging from the way Isabelle had been talking to me these past few days, you'd think she was the older sibling.

"But I thought you already tried talking to him." She never really told me what she'd said to him. The only thing she'd tell me about their conversation was that Magnus had started acting crazy right before he told her to leave. I had no idea what she meant and she wouldn't fully explain so I just forgot about it."I did, but you know how Magnus is. You're the only person he really listens to."

_Not anymore, _I thought.

Rolling over, I saw Isabelle opening the curtains at the only window in my room.

"Alec, your room is such a dungeon. How can you even sit in here?" She asked absently.

"Why won't you go away?" I cried. I knew I sounded like a child whining but I didn't care. I only wanted to be as alone as I felt.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to go to Magnus's place with me," she said sternly. I'd thought that after the first ten times of demanding that I go see Magnus that she would leave me alone. What was I thinking?

Suddenly though, as I stared at her while she looked out the window, I got an idea.

"Ok, Isabelle. I'll go with you," I said.

"Really, Alec?" she gasped, turning away from the window to look at me with eyes so big you'd think I just said I was giving her an early birthday present.

"Yeah," I told her. "Just give me a minute to take a shower and get dressed."

"Oh, thank you Alec. I know this will work. You'll see." She put her arms around me in a hug that almost made me feel bad about what I was about to do. Almost.

When she pulled back from the hug, I just smiled and nodded at her.

"Well, I'll get out now," she said with a smile.

_Thank the Angel, _I couldn't help but think.

I got off the bed and followed her to the door. When she'd gone all the way through, I slammed it behind her and locked it. I dashed across the room as fast as I could for my stele so I could put the rune on the door so she couldn't unlock it with her own.

"Alec Lightwood!" she screamed from the other side of the door. "Open this door now!"

"No, Isabelle," I told her. "I really appreciate you wanting to help me so much but there's nothing either one of us can do."

"Ugh…fine!" she screeched. "But don't ever ask for my help with anything again."

I knew I should feel worse about her being so upset but as I listened to her receding footsteps, all I could feel was relief that I would finally get some peace and quiet. I let out a sigh and laid back down on my bed.

* ~ *

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt myself being pulled from a dream by the sound of the doorbell. It wasn't the type of doorbell most people had. This one sounded more to me like a dying bird. No one bothered to replace it though because we hardly ever heard it. Anyone who came to the Institute was a Shadowhunter and didn't need anyone else to open the door for them.

When I heard the doorbell again, I grabbed a pillow to put over my head and prayed to the Angel that someone would hurry and get the door before the person waiting had the chance to press the button again.

But of course since nothing ever works the way I want it to, whoever was out there was getting impatient and rang the doorbell again. This time though, the noise was drawn out, as if the person was holding the button down.

I threw the blanket off myself and stumbled out the room, grumbling about how Isabelle or Mom could have gotten the door. In the time that it took me to ride the elevator downstairs, I didn't think about who it might have been at the door so when I finally got there and swung it open I was completely unprepared to see who it was.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am so incredibly sorry about my absence. I don't know how many of you are actually here to read this…or even care at this point :/ I just thought I should post a message letting people know that the reason I no longer post under this account is because the email address for it has been deleted. I have a new one and a new account for this site but I have not begun posting yet. I plan to soon but I also wanted you guys' opinions on something. There's no way for me to post the endings for the stories I started under this account so do you want me to just forget about them or just post them under this account?

In case you're interested, the username for my new account is brainychic212. If you are a fan of my old stuff…please, PLEASE say hi to me on this account.


End file.
